Plastic side of Real roses
by Aurena
Summary: -OneShot- Kukai's never been the one to choose appropriate gifts for others, but this time, he might actually have gotten something worthwhile for his Amu... "Why is it fake?" ... or perhaps not. AmuKai R&R.


Plastic side of Real roses

September 24, was probably my most dreaded day of the year. It wasn't because people went crazy and showered me with love and presents, but the fact that I was getting older. To think that with every birthday I have I'll be ageing. I shuddered, the horrors of it all.

"Amu-chan desu" My head turned to face Su, a warm glowing smile spread across her face, "Happy Birthday!" She took out a small box that she was hiding behind her back and floated closer to me, handing me the small present, I smiled back at her before opening it. There inside the depths of the small box were home-made cookies. That was Su, she always expressed herself through her cooking.

"Arigatou" I said, taking a bite out of the biscuit before I put the box down.

Ran had come over to me in that instant waving her pom-poms around ecstatically, "Amu-chan! Happy birthday" She cheered and dropped a clip into my hand. It was adorable beyond words; it had a small black-bluish neko charm attached to it topped off with a small 'meow' imprint. I laughed at the similarity between the clip and Ikuto.

"Amu-chii" Yaya said pouncing on me and hugging me tightly along with her baby-like Chara, "Yaya's present is the best!" She squealed delighted and kissed my cheek, "Yaya and Pepe give you"

"…"

"OUR LOVE!" I sweatdropped whilst Yaya and Pepe pranced around happily, cheering to themselves about how awesomely awesome there present was. I wasn't one to complain about presents but that did rather offend me since she had already given me her love last year… and the year before… and the year before that. I sighed oh well; it's the thought that counts.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly with my friends giving me presents with an added hug. Even though with every birthday along with the whole ageing process I found that the day itself was quite fun, heck even Ikuto and Yoru had dropped by to give me a surprise visit and a gift. Of course though with every good day there's always a bad side to it.

_Kukai_

I hadn't seen him at all today, not in the morning, not in the afternoon and as I glanced at the time not in the evening. Nadeshiko told me he had probably been held up somewhere helping out his parents or what not and would be coming later on. I had to muster up a convincing fake smile with the added, "It's not like today is anything special" line every time someone asked me what was wrong.

Well hey, shit happens no ones perfect, he probably forgot I guess.

Day quickly turned to night and I found myself lying on my bed with a pillow covering my face. Miki, Ran and Su had long gone back to sleep in there eggs, giving me some quiet time. Though I really didn't want to think about _him_ anymore—I had done enough of that today anyway. So, after removing the pillow away from my face I closed my eyes to sleep. I stirred restlessly though, tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Growling in frustration I grabbed the closest object to me and threw it. The small toy flew across the room, smacked against the wall and fell down to the ground. As angry as I was at him, I only had really had myself to blame. That was of course before I heard an odd tapping sound coming from my balcony door.

I stood from my bed and walked over to the door, drawing the curtain back and opened it. "Pssst, Hinamori-san down here" I grabbed hold of the railing and peered down only to gasp in shock and embarrassment, "_Kukai_? W-what are you doing here?" I stammered. Kukai grinned sheepishly "I know its late and all, but I've come to wish you a happy birthday"

I could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks, he really did care. "So… are you going to let me in?"

"Huh? Oh… right" Leaving the balcony I rushed out of my room and down the stairs, I quickly fixed my hair and smoothed out my clothes before opening the door.

"Hey" He greeted, flashing me my favorite smile.

I smiled back, and opened my mouth to speak until I was cut off by my dads voice—"Amu-chan? What's all that noise you're making?" Cursing at myself mentally I called back to him saying: "Nothing Dad, I just forgot something downstairs" He made an annoyed snort before I heard his light snoring.

"Maybe we should talk out here…" I proposed to him, grinning nervously as I rubbed the back of my head. He chuckled lightly and nodded. I stepped out and closed the door behind me, without locking it and sat on the first step that leads to my house. Kukai sat beside me fidgeting slightly.

"So…" I started, trying to break the silence between us.

"I'm sorry about today" He suddenly said, "I know you're probably mad but I just didn't know what to get"

My head turned to face him, though he was looking elsewhere, "You know I really don't care much for gifts… I just" I bit my bottom lip nervously, I hope this wouldn't sound too cheesy, "I just wanted you to be there, that would've been enough"

He chuckled and finally our eyes met, his bright sea green eyes bore into mine and I couldn't look away, "But I did get you something though…" Kukai said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He seemed reluctant at first before he took one of my hands to place a rose on my palm.

"Happy birthday"

I held the rose up, examining it curiously. Kukai watched me intently, waiting for my response, "Why is it fake?" I asked, slightly offended that he would buy me a plastic rose. He could only grin "Because…" he started slowly leaning in towards me, "Real roses wither and die in time, but…" He was only just hairs breadth away from me now, our lips just touching as his sweet breath washed over me, "But…" I breathed, waiting for him to answer.

"But, plastic roses last for as long as I'll love you…" My face flushed, "And how longs that?"

Kukai smirked and leaned in, closing the non-existent gap between our lips,

"_Forever"_

**

* * *

**

:3

**How was that? I've been itching to type it up for a while now but I needed a reason for Kukai to give her that rose, so I thought, why not on her birthday?**

**Loool, Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thank you xxx**


End file.
